


Somehow You Have Always Been There

by justforirishx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Football, Marriage Proposal, childhood sweetheart, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone remembers Louis' charity football match<br/>But they don't remember the girl that was cheering him on<br/>She was his world, this is how that one game brought them closer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow You Have Always Been There

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend Catherine because I promised her a fic about her and Louis! :)

When I woke up, Louis wasn’t beside me. Usually he sleeps longer than me but I knew he was nervous about his charity football game today. I found Louis sitting in the kitchen talking to his Mum. We were staying at his family home in Doncaster, somewhere where I had grown up along side Lou. We had been friends since we were kids. He was three years older than me but we did everything together from football to drama classes and singing lessons. Louis and I confessed our feelings for each other a year ago, I was on tour with him and after a drunken night and the two of us slept together it was inevitable that we had to confront our feelings. A year later we’re inseperable and completely in love.

“Cat, good morning gorgeous. Would you like some breakfast?” Jay asked.  
“Yes please. Hey Lou.” I said kissing his cheek.  
“Morning babe, did you sleep okay?”  
“Yeah I did, but I woke up without you there.”  
“Sorry I just couldn’t sleep and you looked adorable sleeping.”

Jay passed me a plate of pancakes and I thanked her and sat next to Louis and ate my pancakes quietly.  
“What’s your plan today guys?” Jay asked.  
“We’re meeting the lads at their hotel and then I have training at the ground this afternoon,” Louis replied.  
“What time would you like me to be there tonight baby?” Jay asked.  
“The game starts at seven, so probably six thirty so you can get to your seat okay. You’ll be with Catherine in the players box.”  
“Okay, I need to find someone to babysit the girls.”  
“Lizzie is home if you want her to look after them,” I suggested.  
“Would she?”  
“Yeah of course, I’ll call her and ask.”

After breakfast I went and had a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt and Louis’ grey hoodie. I sat on Lou’s bed and called my sister to ask if she’d babysit Louis’ sisters.

“Hey Cat, what’s up?”  
“Can you look after the Tomlinson girls tonight?  
“Yeah sure, what time?”  
“I know Jay wants to be at Louis’ game at six thirty so six?”  
“Okay, I’ll be there at six. Mum wants to know if you’re going to drop around and say hi?”  
“Yeah I’ll walk around in about half an hour, we just finished breakfast. Lou is going to meet the boys at the hotel so I’ll come around then.”  
“I’ll tell Mum, see you soon!”  
“Bye Liz.”

Louis came into his room and flopped onto his bed on his back.  
“Are you okay babe?” I asked.  
“Just nervous. What if I fall on my ass and make a fool of myself?” Louis said as I straddled him and I smiled.  
“Then you’re my fool Tomlinson” I said kissing him softly.  
Louis hands moved to my hips as we kissed and he flipped us over. He brushed a piece of my light brown hair behind my ear.  
“I love you, more than words can describe. I really do, the way you support me in every crazy thing you do, how you put up with all the shit that the fans say about Harry and I and what they say about you and just how amazingly beautiful you are. I love you.”  
“I love you too Boo bear.” I said with a smile.  
“LOUIS! Harry’s on the phone.”  
“Ugh Styles always interrupting us.” Louis said getting off me.  
“Maybe Larry Stylinson is real.”  
“Don’t give me that bullshit Nadalin.” He laughed as he left the room.

Harry and Louis are really close, there’s no doubt about it but Louis isn’t gay and neither is Harry. Harry is a complete womaniser and I know because he tried to crack onto my best girl friend Finn. Thankfully Finn listened to Louis and I’s warnings but now she’s dating Liam and has never been happier. Harry and I didn’t get along very well at first because I was so overprotective of Lou. I wasn’t used to sharing him but Harry and I are now really good friends. Zayn and I share a cigarette everytime we all go out together, Niall and I always share a laugh plus I am a sucker for the Irish accent and well Liam and I are really close because he and Finn are together. It’s nice having Finn out on the road with us when she’s not studying. Finn is studying Early Childhood Education and it is certainly her calling in life, put any baby in Finn’s arms and she can settle them nearly instantly. I was studying nursing but I dropped out so I could tour with Louis.

When Louis went to meet the guys at the hotel, he dropped me off at my childhood home. I knocked on the door and Lizzie answered. I hadn’t seen my parents in three months but I had spoken to them nearly every day.  
“Catherine!” Lizzie said giving me a hug.  
“Hey!”  
“Come inside. Mum just made coffee.”

“Hey gorgeous girl! You look amazing!” my Mum said as I walked into the kitchen  
“Hi Mum!” I said giving her a hug.  
“How have you been?’  
“Good thanks, it’s nice to be back in Doncaster.”  
“How long are you home for?”  
“I go back to London with Lou tomorrow. It’s a quick trip for his football match tonight.”  
“When are you going back to your studies?”  
“In January I’m going to start study by correspondence and change to photography.”  
“As long as you study I don’t mind.” Mum smiled. “Do you want a coffee?”  
“Yes please!”

After an hour of updating Mum and Lizzie of my travels, Louis knocked on the front door and Mum went to answer.  
“Louis William Tomlinson! My you’ve grown!” I heard Mum exclaim  
“Mum stop being embarrassing!” I called from the kitchen.  
Louis came into the kitchen and I hugged him tightly, “How did you go at the hotel?”  
“Good, but now we have to go to the ground cause I have training.”  
“Do you want some lunch first? I don’t want you two to go hungry”  
“Yes please!”  
“I was just going to make some chicken burgers, is that okay?”  
“Perfect!” Louis smiled.  
“We’re just going to go into my room until lunch is ready Mum.”  
“Okay. I’ll call you out when it’s ready.”

Louis and I went into my childhood bedroom to see nothing had really changed. On the wall next to my bed there was a canvas photo of Louis and I at his Year 12 formal and on the other wall there was a photo of us on canvas at our first football game together, Louis had convinced his coach to let me fill in even though I was only five. 

“What happened at the hotel?”  
“We just had to have a meeting about shooting the music video tomorrow.”  
“Oh okay. What’s the concept?”  
“Well we all sing at the camera like we’re singing at the person watching.”  
“Oh.”  
“But just remember I’m thinking of you when I sing it.” Louis smiled pulling me in and kissing my nose.  
“Oh you’re a charmer Tomlinson.”  
“What’s why you love me isn’t it?”  
“I thought it was because of your stunning good looks and money but I guess it’s that too.” I smirked  
“Ooo you’re bad.” He laughed.  
“What are we doing after the game tonight?”  
“Well I was going to take you home and make love to you but if you’d rather do something else I guess that can wait until another day.” Louis stated seriously then laughed.  
“You seriously cannot keep a straight face. And to think you wanted to be a drama teacher.” I teased.  
“I would have been a damn sexy drama teacher thank you very much.”  
“Yeah you would have been, I know I would never have paid attention in your classes.”  
“Because I’m just so sexy. I know you never really pay attention when I’m singing because you’re so busy admiring me.” Louis joked.  
“Shove it Tomlinson.” I laughed

After Mum fed us, Louis and I made our way to the stadium so he could train with the team. Liam, Finn, Niall and Harry were sitting in the grandstand talking when we got there. I hugged them all once Louis went down to the locker room to change.

“What have you two been up to?” Finn asked.  
“We just went home and Mum made us lunch. You know how much Mum likes to fuss over Lou.”  
“I remember all too well” Finn laughed.

Growing up, Mum always used to spoil Louis when he came over, he was like a son to her and I think she predicted from the time we were toddlers that we’d end up dating. Louis was my first kiss when I was thirteen and he was sixteen in a game of truth or dare but it took until I was seventeen and he was twenty for him to fess up that he had feelings for me. Typical Louis.

Louis has always been a good footballer and he’s also good at pulling off a football shirt. He went through a phase in high school where all he would wear was football shirts and jeans. It wasn’t until X Factor that he actually started wearing proper clothes that made him look handsome rather than dorky footballer Louis.

As I watched him train, I couldn’t help but smile. He had been looking forward to being able to play in charity matches since he became famous with One Direction because he wanted to make a difference doing something else he loves. I felt like I was in a whole different world watching Louis and it wasn’t until Liam came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder that I snapped out of it.  
“Cat, we’re going to get some food. Do you want to come?”  
“Yeah sure.”

Finally the time for the match came around, I saw Louis quickly before he went down to the change room for a last minute team meeting. I gave him a quick kiss and wished him luck. I made my way to the players box with the others and found Jay. She had made a sign saying “I Love you Louis!” I had to admit it was adorable. Jay and Louis’ friendship was something that was extra special and I know he felt really guilty when he moved to London just after his parents had split up because Lou and Jay are best friends by every definition of the word. They tell each other everything. 

“Hey Cat,” she said before she kissed me on the cheek. “I love the jersey.”  
Louis had given me a team jersey before after their training session and I had changed into it.  
“Thanks.”  
“How’s Lou?”  
“Nervous.” I replied “He’s worried he’s going to make a fool of himself.”  
“He’ll be fine. Are you two coming back to the house after the game?”  
“I think so.”  
“Okay, what time does the plane to London leave in the morning?”  
“Five o’clock.”  
“Okay.”  
“Yeah the boys have the video shoot for Little Things tomorrow otherwise I think we’d stay longer.”  
“Doesn’t your Mum want you to stay?”  
“I’m sure she’d love me to but I think she understands I need my independence away from her for a while. I still love her to pieces but she understands I need to be with Lou.”  
“Louis really loves you Catherine, I have never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you. He’s loved you for as long as I can remember and I wouldn’t be surprised if he asked you to marry him one day.”  
I sighed, Jay was right. Louis loved me more than he’s ever loved any girl and we had talked about getting married and having kids but it was when we’d had a few drinks. We had names planned out and everything but I never thought he was really serious. 

When the game started the crowd erupted in cheers for Louis, there were plenty of One Direction fans there watching the game and Harry, Niall and Liam were all on the side line cheering and mucking around. You could see Louis was all pumped and ready to go and there was no stopping him.

Louis got a penalty during the game and he took it scoring a goal! The crowd roared and I beamed! He was so worried he wouldn’t play well and he scored a freaking goal! I was more than proud!

At the end of the game Louis’ team won 3-0 to the Doncaster Rovers and they did a lap of honour and when they got to the players box he kissed me and smiled.  
“I’m so proud of you.” I told him.  
“I love you.” He said before he kept running.

After the celebrations, I met Louis down outside the locker room. He came out showered and dressed in a black t shirt and jeans. I hugged him tightly and kissed him.  
“I’m so proud of you Louis Tomlinson!”  
“Thank you baby girl, you were my good luck charm!”  
“I’m always your good luck charm silly!” I smiled. He kissed my forehead and then took my hand and we walked out to his Mum’s car to go home.

When we got home I went and had a shower and changed into my pyjamas and back into Louis room to find him on his computer. I looked at the screen to see he was on twitter looking at all the comments.  
“Come on baby, put that away.” I said  
“Do you want cuddles?”  
“Yes please!” I smiled.  
Louis took off his t-shirt and jeans and left his black boxer briefs on. He laid his head on the pillow and I snuggled into his shoulder. I traced his tattoos and he held me tight against him.  
“How did I get so lucky to have a best friend and girlfriend like you?”  
“Well I think you have to thank our Mums for that.”  
“I thank my Mum every day for you.” He said as he looked at me and kissed me softly.  
“I love you Louis William Tomlinson.”  
“I love you too Catherine Nadalin! In fact…” he said before he moved and searched through his bedside table. He pulled out a box and smiled at me.

“Marry me?”

Shit. Jay was right, Louis wanted to marry me. I was eighteen nearly nineteen and he was nearly twenty one. Was I ready for this? I guess if I was going to take the leap into marrage with anyone I’d want it to be Louis.

I smiled and kissed him.  
“I’d love to.”

Louis  
My best friend had agreed to marry me after sixteen years of friendship which included two years of dating. She was going to be Catherine Tomlinson and I couldn’t think of a better person to be supporting me just like she supported me at my football match.

“I’m in love with you, and all your little things.” I sung to her as I put the engagement ring on her finger and kissed it.  
“Now we can have those five kids we’ve talked about.” She smiled.  
“You bet baby!” I smiled before I kissed her forehead and we laid down again and she put her head on my chest and I played with her hair.  
“Catherine Tomlinson… it has a nice ring to it” I said.  
“Catherine and Louis Tomlinson. I could get used to that very quickly.”


End file.
